Gomennasai Naru-Chan
by titan-miauw
Summary: Hidup yang dahulu bahagia, kini semakin menyedihkan. Apakah aku bisa memperbaiki seperti dahulu? SasuFemNaru.. Author baru.. Happy Reading.. Yoshh Chap 4 update
1. Chapter 1

_**Gomennansai Naru-Chan**_

**Disclaimer : ****Masashi Kishimoto**

**By : titan-miauw :P **

**Pairing : Sasuke Uchiha Fem Uzumaki Naruto**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Warning : **Author masi newbie x_x, OOC, banyak typo.

Maaf bila ada kesamaan cerita dengan author lain, tapi ini murni pikiran ku sendiri ^^v Enjoy !

* * *

_Naruto's POV: _

Kupandang taman diseberang sana, rintik-rintik hujan masih terus berjatuhan. Mentari enggan menampilkan cahayanya. Aku sangat mencintai hujan. Hujan yang slalu mengerti tentang diriku, mereka slalu menangis untukku. Untukku yang sebatang kara ini. Perkenalkan namaku adalah Uzumaki Naruto, dan berumur 16 tahun.

Aku dilahirkan dengan hidup yang penuh kebahagiaan, sayangnya itu dulu. Benar pepatah yang mengatakan bahwa, bumi ini seperti roda yang akan slalu berputar, ada saat kita berada di kehidupan yang penuh bahagia, dan ada juga saat kita mengalami penderitan. Semuanya berubah saat aku berumur tepat 14 tahun. Kejadian itu mengubah segalanya. Aku masih ingat saat itu..

**Flashback : **

"Naru-chan, ayo kita ke toko kue, membeli kue untuk ulang tahunmu"

"Naru-chan, kamu mau kue yang mana?"

"Naru-chan, jangan bermain ke dekat jalan raya, bahaya sayang"

"Naru-chan, AWAS!

"Kaa-chan, bangun. Jangan tinggalin Naru sendiri",

"KAA-CHAN", tetap berusaha ku untuk menyadarkan kaa-chan. "Kaa-chan jangan bercanda" ucapku sambil menangis.

"Naru, kau adalah pembawa sial. Gara-gara kamu Kushina sampai mengorbankan nyawa untuk menyelamatkanmu! Dasar anak tak tahu diuntung!" kurasakan pipiku yang sakit karena ditampar oleh tousan, namun sakit fisik ini tak sebanding dengan sakit yang kurasakan di hatiku.

**End Flashback**

Sejak saat itu tou-san tidak pernah lagi ada untukku. Aku seperti tinggal seorang diri di rumah yang besar dan mewah. Kaa-chan apakah ini memang salahku? Apakah aku memang anak pembawa sial?

Saat diriku terpuruk, aku berharap mendapat dukungan dari pacarku, dan teman-temanku. Namun harapan tinggallah harapan. Sasori-kun langsung pergi meninggalkanku sejak kejadian itu. Setiap kali kami bertemu pandang, dia menatapku dengan tatapan sinis, dan seakan-akan ingin membunuhku. Mengapa kau tak membunuhku saja? Agar semua rasa sakit ini hilang.

Sahabatku pun meninggalkanku. Mereka hanya berteman denganku karena ada perlunya?  
Cih, aku tak butuh teman seperti itu! Aku hanyalah sepah, yang saat kemanisanku hilang, maka tidak ada gunanya dan akan langsung dibuang.

* * *

Akirnya selesai Prolognya :D

Hehehe, ceritanya jelek ya? Mohon komentar dan saran ya, senpaii ^^v

Maaf bila ceritanya pasaran, saya hanya berusaha untuk mengekspresikan khayalan saya.

Hehehe, akhir kata, please read and review ya.

Sebaiknya ini dilanjutkan ga? :D Arigatouu~


	2. Chapter 2

_**Gomennansai Naru-Chan**_

**Disclaimer :****Masashi Kishimoto**

**By : titan-miauw :P**

**Pairing : Sasuke Uchiha Fem Uzumaki Naruto**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Warning :**Author masi newbie x_x, OOC, banyak typo.

Maaf bila ada kesamaan cerita dengan author lain, tapi ini murni pikiran ku sendiri ^^v Enjoy !

* * *

_And every night, I lie awake, thinking maybe you love me like I always loved you_

Kumatikan alarm HP ku, ternyata kemarin malam aku tertidur. Sebaiknya aku segera mandi dan berangkat sekolah.

* * *

**Konoha Senior High School **

"Hei, lihat. Si anak sial datang"

"Jangan dekat-dekat dengan dia, nanti kau terkena sial"

"Ih, kok dia tetap masuk sekolah, dasar gak punya malu!"

Kudengarkan ucapan siswa lain yang terus mengejek-ngejekku. Tetapi aku tetap memasang muka dingin. Karena aku sudah terbiasa sejak 2 tahun lalu. Jadi sebaiknya aku diam saja :').

Tiba-tiba kurasakan ada seseorang yang menarikku dan membawaku pergi, siapa dia, teriakku dalam hati, biasanya tidak pernah ada seorangpun yang mau berurusan denganku.

_Sasuke's POV_

"Sasuke, kita sudah sampai. Selamat menikmati hari pertamamu disini." Aku segera tersadar dari lamunanku. Ternyata KSHS adalah sekolah yang bagus dan mewah. "Hn, aniki. Aku berangkat dulu" kataku kepada anikiku, Itachi Uchiha.

Kulangkahkan kaki perlahan mencari Ruang Kepala Sekolah, mengapa ya disana terlihat ramai?

Hn, ada seorang gadis pirang yang memiliki rambut panjang sepinggang, dan banyak siswa yang mengejeknya. Aku kasihan melihat dia. Akhirnya kutarik tangannya, dia tersentak kaget dan menoleh kepadaku. Terlihat wajah manis, dan mata dengan safir biru yang indah, dan mampu membuatku tertegun beberapa saat.

_Normal POV_

"Hei, siapa kamu?" tanya Naruto dengan kasar. Siapa yang tidak kaget bila tiba-tiba seseorang menarik tanganmu.

"Tunjukkan jalan ke Ruang Kepala Sekolah, dobe".

"Aku bukan dobe, teme"

"Dasar dobe, ayo cepat."

Para siswa yang melihatnya hanya mampu shock, karena tiba-tiba saja ada yang mau dekat-dekat dengan anak pembawa sial, dan lagi yang menariknya adalah seseorang yang memiliki badan tinggi, ganteng, dan cool.

"Kyaaa, kau murid baru ya?" teriak para siswi dengan histeris.

"Hei,dobe cepet'an dikit. Lihat itu banyak cewek mengejar kita" teriak Sasuke sambil menarik tangan Naruto.

"Iya, ini ruangannya."

Tok…Tok…Tok…

"Ia, masuk" terdengan suara Tsunade-Sama yang merupakan kepala sekolah

"Tsunade baa-chan, aku mengantar siswa baru" Tsunade adalah nenek Naruto, ibu dari Minato. Ia sangat menyayangi Naruto, dan menyayangkan sikap Minato yang membenci Naruto. Padahal Tsunade merasa bahwa Naruto tidak salah apa-apa.

"Kau Uchiha Sasuke?" Tanya Tsunade.

"Hn"

"Kau akan satu kelas dengan Naruto, Naruto tolong panggilkan Kakashi dan segera ke kelasmu. Sasuke tunggu sebentar disini." Perintah Tsunade.

"Baiklah baa-chan, aku pergi dulu"

_Naruto's POV:_

Ternyata dia adalah seorang siswa baru, awalnya aku kagum menatapnya, sekaligus heran. Karena pasti dia akan masuk ke jajaran Pangeran Sekolah, dan herannya dia mau berhubungan denganku, bahkan mengenggam tanganmu. Aduh apa yang aku pikirkan sih. Sebaiknya aku segera mencari Kakashi-sensei.

"Kakashi Sensei, anda diminta untuk ke Ruang Kepala Sekolah" kataku dengan sopan.

"Baiklah Naru, ada apa?"

"Ada murid baru, sensei"

"Oh, sebaiknya kamu segera ke kelas"

"Hai, sensei"

* * *

Kudorong pintu kelas, dan segera menuju ke pojok belakang kelas. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan semua ini, dan aku pasti kuat. Aku duduk sendirian, siapa sih yang mau duduk denganku? Memikirkannya saja aku sudah ingin tertawa sinis.

_Normal POV:_

"Selamat Pagi,semua" sapa Kakashi Sensei

"Selamat Pagi, sensei. Tumben tidak terlambat?" celetuk seorang murid.

"Hehehehe, aku membawa seorang siswa baru" kata Kakashi Sensei, sambil memberi kode ke siswa yang berada di luar kelas.

Sesosok siswa yang tampak sempurna dimata para siswi memasuki kelas XI 2-IPA.

"Silahkan memperkenalkan diri"

"Selamat Pagi, namaku Uchiha Sasuke dari Suna Senior High School."

"Sudah selesai?"

"Hn"

"Baiklah, silahkan duduk di kursi kosong."

_Sasuke's POV:_

Kuperhatikan si dobe itu duduk di pojok belakang kelas, dan tidak terlalu tertarik dengan acara perkenalan tadi.

Kumelangkah ke mejanya, dan duduk di kursinya. Dia seperti kaget, dan bisik-bisik disekitar kelas pun mulai kudengar.

"Ya ampun, pangeran duduk dengan si pembawa sial itu"

"Aduh, Naru pakai jampi-jampi apa sih?!"

Kulirik Naruto, dan dia tetap memasang ekspresi dingin. Sebenarnya dia ada masalah apa?

* * *

Akhirnya saya update lagi, setelah kehilangan ide… Saatnya membalas review :D

**Iria-san**** : **terimakasih udah jadi yang pertama kali me-review :D jangan panggil senpai x_x, saya masi newbie sekali.. maaph karena typo nya.. tetap RnR ya… Arigatou ^^

**Moku-Chan : **ini udah lanjut kok :D Arigatou udah review ^^

**Dwidobechan : **ini udah lanjut ^^ Maaf, saya memang masih newbie sekali. Baru pertama kali bikin fanfic… Arigatou senpai ^^

**ca kun : **udah update kok ^^ Arigatou…

**Neerval-Li : **memang saya Cuma bikin kejadian Kushina dan Naruto sekilas percakapan aja .. . Saya akan berusaha terus untuk semakin baik.. Arigatou ^^

**Naoru Hasayaka : **hahahha :D ia :p toss :p ini udah saya panjangin kok ^^ Arigatou..

**Akai : **hehehe, saya memang masih newbie dan terus belajar . Dan masalah pair, kalau memang gak suka, bisa tekan tombol back ^^ Arigatou..

Tetep RnR ya :D


	3. Chapter 3

**_Gomennansai Naru-Chan_**

**Disclaimer :Masashi Kishimoto**

**By : titan-miauw :P**

**Pairing : Sasuke Uchiha Fem Uzumaki Naruto**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Warning :Author masi newbie x_x, OOC, banyak typo.**

Maaf bila ada kesamaan cerita dengan author lain, tapi ini murni pikiran ku sendiri ^^v Enjoy !

* * *

**Break Time! Normal POV:**

"Halo Sasuke-kun, namaku Ino, cewek paling cantik disini. Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?" ucap seorang gadis ponytail dengan genit.  
"Ino! Minggir sana! Sasuke-kun, Watashi wa Sakura desu!" tambah teman Ino, gadis dengan rambut pink, tak kalah genit seperti Ino.  
"Awas kalian!", Sasuke menjawab dan segera melangkah keluar kelas, meninggalkan kerumunan gadis-gadis yang terpana melihat ketampanan dan sifat cool Sasuke.

Sasuke POV:  
Cih, sama saja semua cewek, genit dan hanya memandang dari fisik. Sebaiknya aku pergi ke tempat sepi, seperti atap.. Gadis pirang itu membuatku penasaran dengannya, mengapa ia selalu diam, dan seperti ada beban berat..  
Aneh! Biasanya aku tidak pernah tertarik dengan hal-hal seperti itu..

**Normal POV:**  
Sasuke melangkah ke atap, dan merasakan semilir angin yang membelai wajah stoic nya..  
"Ckck, hei kau murid baru, kau mengganggu tidur siangku" kata seorang pemuda dengan wajah malas, dan rambut diikat ke atas.  
"Hn, siapa kau?" jawab Sasuke.  
"Aku ketua kelasmu, Shikamaru"  
"Hn, boleh bertanya?"  
"Mendokusai, apa?"  
"Mengapa anak-anak membenci Naruto?"  
"Oh, anak itu! Kau tertarik dengannya?"  
"Hn(tidak)".  
"Ck,kau tidak bisa berbohong kepadaku. Menurut gosip, dia telah membunuh kaa-sannya"  
"Hn?"  
"Tapi setahuku, gadis itu tidak membunuh, hanya menyebabkan kaa-sannya meninggal. Cukup, aku mau tidur."  
"Hn."

**Sasuke POV:**

Meninggal? Jadi itu sebabnya. Baiklah, aku akan membuat gadis itu menjadi tertawa lagi.

*maaf disini Sasuke jadi OOC x_x  
Kringg~  
Sebaiknya aku masuk kelas.

-Skip Waktu Pelajaran, bel pulang-

Kringg~

**Normal POV:**  
"Dobe, ayo pulang" ajak Sasuke.  
"Berhenti panggil aku dobe, dasar teme!" Kata Naruto dengan dingin.  
"Dobe, jarang-jarang aku mengajak cewek lain pulang, ayo pulang!"  
"Diamlah teme, pulanglah sendiri."  
Sasuke langsung menarik tangan Naruto, dan berjalan ke luar sekolah. Naruto yang awalnya memberontak, akhirnya menyerah dan mengikuti Sasuke.  
"Teme, rumahku kearah sana."  
"Hn, Dobe, kau mau jadi pacarku?"  
Naruto langsung mematung.  
"Dobe, aku lagi menembakmu ini?"  
"Aku tidak mau", jawab Naruto dingin..  
"Apa alasanmu Dobe?"  
"I can't trust about love again"  
"Please trust me, I will protect you"  
"Tidak, jangan ikuti aku lagi!"  
Naruto segera berlari, dan menghilang di tikungan jalan.  
Sasuke hanya dapat menghela nafas, "Hn, susah sekali menaklukan dia"

Tanpa Naruto dan Sasuke sadari, ternyata Ino dan Sakura mengikuti mereka, dan mendengar semua percakapan mereka, dan diam-diam ingin melaksanakan ide jahat.  
"Cih, sombong sekali Naruto itu, jual mahal!" Desis Sakura.  
"Bagaimana bila kita kasih pelajaran?"Jawab Ino.  
"Bagaimana caranya?"  
"Lihat saja besok, Hahahahah"*smirk laugh*

**Naruto POV :**  
Apa maksudnya si teme itu, aku tidak akan mempercayai cinta. It's bullshit. Tapi, mengapa dia mau denganku? Apa sikapnya akan tetap sama. Bila mengetahui masa laluku?

-tommorow- Konoha Senior High School

Karena sesuatu yang tidak diketahui oleh siswa-siswi. Sekolah Naruto dan Sasuke direnovasi, sehingga ada yang masuk jam pagi, ada yang baru masuk jam 1 siang..  
Kebetulan Naruto dan Sasuke yang berada di kelas XI IPA-2 masuk jam 1 siang, hingga jam 7 malam..  
Saat malam menjelang, Ino dan Sakura telah menyusun rencana untuk memancing Naruto ke area lokasi renovasi, dan menjatuhkan balok kayu.

"Naru, kamu dipanggil oleh Kurenai-Sensei di bawah sana?" Panggil Ino dengan sopan.  
Naruto segera curiga, karena Ino merupakan seseorang yang suka membully Naru.  
"Kau berbohong, dibawah adalah area renovasi" jawab Naruto  
"Terserah, kalau kau mau dihukum oleh Kurenai-Sensei, silahkan saja kamu langsung pulang"  
"Cih, aku akan ke bawah." Jawab Naruto dengan terpaksa, ia tidak membayangkan hukuman apa yang akan dijatuhkan oleh guru killer itu apabila ia tidak datang.  
"Dobe, aku ikut" ternyata Sasuke juga berada tidak jauh dari Naruto, dan memutuskan untuk menemaninya.  
"Tidak usah, teme. Bukankah sudah kukatakan jangan mengikutiku lagi!" Bentak Naruto  
Meskipun dilarang, Sasuke tetap mengikuti Naruto, meskipun diam-diam.  
Ketika Naruto sampai di bawah, Sakura sudah bersiap-siap untuk memotong tali, sehingga potongan kayu itu akan jatuh menimpa Naruto.  
"Awas Narutoo!" Naruto hanya membeku dan kakinya seakan membeku ditempat yang sama, Sasuke segera berlari dan mendorong Naru agar tidak terkena potongan kayu itu.  
Naas, Sasuke tak sempat menghindar dan mengalami luka di kepala.  
"Teme, teme.. Tolong! Tolong!" Teriak Naruto sambil terisak. Setelah sekian lama tidak menampakan emosi di hadapan orang lain. Naruto luluh dan takut melihat Sasuke yang tidak berdaya dihadapannya.

**Naruto POV :**  
Teme bodoh! Baka teme! Mengapa tidak aku saja yang terluka. Agar aku sekalian mati!  
Bagaimana aku membalas budi ke dia.. Apa aku menerima tawaran menjadi pacarnya agar dia bahagia?

**Normal POV :**  
Karena teriakan Naruto, Sasuke segera dilarikan ke rumah sakit dan mendapat pertolongan.  
Sedangkan Naruto hanya menangis, akhirnya Naruto tertidur, karena lelah dengan tangisannya.

"Dobe, bangun. Sudah pagi" Panggil Sasuke pelan.  
"Kau sudah bangun teme?"  
"Hn"  
"Maaf, merepotkanmu.. Sasu, aku mau jadi pacarmu!"

* * *

Gomen, lama tidak update..  
Saya kehilangan ide x_x dan bingung harus melanjutkan bagaimana..

Sedikit penjelasan, sebenarnya sebelum Kushina meninggal, Naruto adalah anak yang ceria.

namun karena banyaknya penderitaan yang dia tanggung, ia menjadi pemurung dan tidak bisa bergaul dengan orang lain.

Arigatou untuk yang mereview :

**Moku-Chan** : Ia, arigatou ya^^ saya akan berusaha semampu saya..

**Dwidobechan** : sudah terjawab kan dichapter ini? Karena KSHS juga satu komplek dengan KJHS, jadi banyak teman Naru yang mengetahui kejadian tersebut.. Arigato sudah review ^^

**Riyuki18** : Arigato senpai^^ ia, ini sudah saya panjangin..

**Earl Louvisa vi Duivel** : ini uda update^^ hahaha nanti Minato kena batunya kok:p  
Gak rasanya x_x belom kepikiran untuk kyu dan gaara, mungkin di cerita lain?

**Princess Li-Chan** : ia ini udah lanjut^^

**Narita Menari-nari** : sipp" jgn panggil saya senpaix_x saya masih newbie banget..

: thanks^^

Tetap RnR ya! Ganbbate^^


	4. Chapter 4

**_Gomennansai Naru-Chan_**

**Disclaimer :Masashi Kishimoto**

**By : titan-miauw :P**

**Pairing : Sasuke Uchiha X Fem Uzumaki Naruto**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Warning** :Author masi newbie x_x, OOC, banyak typo(s), dan masih banyak kekurangan lainnya ^^.

Maaf bila ada kesamaan cerita dengan author lain, tapi ini murni pikiran ku sendiri ^^v Enjoy !

* * *

Rumah Sakit Konoha

"Hn, kau serius dobe?"  
"Ya, teme.. Aku akan berusaha mencintaimu.. Terima kasih karena telah menolongku tadi." Ucap Naruto sambil terisak.  
"Dobe jangan menangis,aku tak ingin melihatmu meneteskan air mata lagi."  
Tangan Sasuke mengelus rambut Naruto yang ternyata sangat halus, dan membawanya agar bersandar di dada Sasuke.  
"kamu tidak salah apa-apa. Jangan menangis lagi" Ucap Sasuke pelan sambil berusaha untuk menenangkan Naruto sambil mengelus rambutnya.  
"Arigatou Sasuke, sebaiknya kamu tidur agar cepat pulih, aku akan menemanimu disini" setelah mengatakan hal itu, tiba-tiba Naruto mengecup pipi Sasuke secara sekilas. Meskipun hanya secara sekilas. Tetapi muka Naruto sudah bersemu merah #mulai jatuh cinta ya (ʃ⌣ƪ)

Sasuke juga merasa kaget, tetapi dia mampu mengatasi rasa kaget sekaligus senang itu dengan muka stoic khas Uchihanya.  
"Kau pulang saja, Naru. Aku tidak apa-apa sendirian."  
"Hn, tidak apa. Lagipula dirumah tidak ada siapa-siapa" raut muka Naruto pun berubah menjadi sendu.  
Sasuke yang menyadari hal itu, menjadi merasa bersalah, "Gomen, Naru"  
"Hahaha, tidak apa-apa teme~ Yosh, aku sudah terbiasa"  
"Hn, apa besok kamu masuk, dobe?"  
"Aku mau menemanimu saja, teme. Segeralah tidur"  
"Hn"

* * *

"Naru-chan, ayo kita ke toko kue, membeli kue untuk ulang tahunmu" terlihat seorang wanita cantik, dengan rambut merah panjang dengan seorang remaja berparas manis.  
"Apa tou-chan akan ikut kaa-chan?"  
"Hm, gomen Naru, tou-chan tidak ikut. Tapi tou-chan berjanji akan pulang nanti malam"  
"Yosh, aku berangkat kaa-chan, Naru sudah tidak sabar" balas remaja pirang itu bersemangat.

Sesampainya di Bakery~

"Naru-Chan, kamu mau kue yang mana?"  
"Naru mau yang berwarna orange dan rasa jeruk kaa-chan"  
"Wah, terdengar lezat. Naru-chan, jangan bermain ke dekat jalan raya, bahaya sayang"  
"Tapi Naru mau memberi uang ke pengemis itu. Boleh ya kaa-chan" si gadis mengeluarkan jurus puppy eyes, sehingga sang ibunda yang memiliki firasat buruk, memperbolehkan sang anak untuk keluar.  
"Hm, anak kaa-chan baik banget. Tapi hati-hati ya, sayang"  
"Siap laksanakan, kaa-chan^^"  
Saat Naruto berada di luar, tiba-tiba datang seorang preman yang ± berumur 17 tahun.  
"Wah, ada gadis manis.. Sayang, ikut aku pulang yuk"  
"Tidak mau! Siapa kamu! Lepaskan!"  
Karena pemberontakan itu, sang preman tidak sengaja mendorong gadis manis yang malang itu kejalan raya, bertepatan dengan truk yang hendak melintas. Sang ibunda yang shok langsung berlari dan melindungi remaja cantik tersebut. Namun sayangnya nyawa sang ibu tidak dapat diselamatkan.

Naruto's POV:  
Huff.. Huff.. Mimpi itu lagi, kapankah penyesalan ini akan berakhir? Mengapa saat itu kaa-chan menyelamatkanku. Harusnya aku saja saat itu yang mati! Kaa-chan, Naru rindu kaa-chan. Sangat rindu. Apakah kaa-chan tau, bahwa sekarang tou-chan membenciku. Seharusnya saat itu Naru saja yang mati.

* * *

Normal's POV:

Tanpa terasa air mata menetes membasahi pipi tan Naruto. Mata yang biasanya bersafir biru cerah, sekarang menjadi mendung. Sasuke yang mendengar isakan tangis pun terbangun. Dan menatap Naruto yang sedang menunduk. Namun ia tahu, bahwa gadis itu menangis, karena bahunya bergetar hebat. Dalam hati Sasuke, ingin sekali ia merengkuh Naruto dalam pelukan hangat, namun apa daya kondisi fisiknya tidak memungkinkan.  
"Dobe"  
Naruto yang kaget, langsung mengelap air mata dan menampilkan senyum manis.  
"Ya, suke?"  
"Are you ok?"  
"Yes. Don't worry:)"  
"Kamu tidak tidur?"  
"Ya, kamu tidurlah."  
"Hn"

* * *

KSHS ; Jam 1 siang#ingat kan kalau kelas XI masuk jam 1-7 ('▿^)v

"Ada yang bisa menjelaskan bagaimana kejadian kemarin bisa terjadi?!" Tanya Tsunade datar tetapi mengandung emosi didalamnya kepada para siswa yang sedang berkumpul di halaman.  
Tetapi tidak ada siswa maupun siswi yang menjawab.  
"Kejadian kemarin sudah dipastikan adalah perbuatan yang disengaja, bukan kecelakaan. Bila berita ini sampai terdengar ke publik & wartawan. Nama sekolah bisa tercemar!"  
Namun tetap saja tidak ada yang bereaksi.  
"Apabila kalian tidak mengaku, maka aku akan menyewa detektif. Dan yang tertangkap menjadi pelaku, akan langsung dikeluarkan. Bila kalian mengaku sekarang. Kalian hanya diskors 1 bulan!"  
Dari dalam keheningan, sebuah suara memecah keheningan.  
"Saya yang merencakan ini semua Tsunade-sensei" aku seorang gadis beramput merah muka-Sakura  
"Ikut saya keruang kepala sekolah, sekarang"  
"Baik, sensei"

Ruang Kepala Sekolah

Di dalam ruang kepala sekolah yang tenang, hanya terdengar deru AC.  
"Apa kamu melakukan hal ini sendirian?"  
"Saya mengatur dengan Ino, sensei."  
"Apa motifmu? Kamu tw kan bahwa hal ini sampai melukai siswa lain." Terdengar emosi dari suara Tsunade, ia menahan diri untuk tidak memukul meja dihadapannya. Tidak habis pikir mengapa seorang gadis berumur 16 tahun nekat melakukan hal ini.  
"Sebenarnya kami cemburu dengan Naruto, dan hendak mencelakai dia. Namun saat itu Sasuke menyelamatkan Naruto."  
#inner Tsunade : ck, masalah percintaan ternyata... #sweatdrop  
"Ini surat skorsing mu dan Ino, dan jangan membuat kekacauan lagi, atau kalian akan dikeluarkan"  
"Gomen, sensei"

* * *

Rumah Sakit Konoha

"Dobe, dobe"  
"Hn, apa teme?"  
"Dobeeee~"  
"Apa teme?"  
"Dobe.."  
"Gah, kau ini.. Kenapa?"  
"I love you"  
"Bilang kek dari tadi teme, lama amat"#Sweatdrop ditempat x_x  
"Maaf menganggu Tn. Sasuke,anda sudah diperbolehkan pulang"kata seorang dokter dengan rambut panjang*Orochimaru kekeke*  
#inner Sasuke : dokter penganggu!  
"Hn, arigatou"  
"Saya permisi dulu"  
"Teme, ayo aku antar pulang"  
"Hn"

* * *

Yahhh! Akirnya chapter ini selesai ~(˘▾˘~)(~‾▿‾)~ maafkan karena telah absen lama~  
Karena trkena UNas dll, saya jadi tidak mempunyai waktuu untuk menulis.. Dan saya Lulussss! #curcol banget author (¬_¬)-O)‾з‾)ː̖́  
Apakah di chapter ini alurnya masih kecepatan? Apakan tidak nyambung? Apa bertele-tele? Apa bahasanya kaku._.

apa masih tetap pendek? .-.  
Maaf saya masih baru belajar^^~ saran sebagai pembaca sangat dibutuhkan ^^

Saatnya membalas review ~(˘▾˘~)(~‾▿‾)~:

Yuan : hahaha^^~ masih tetap lanjut kok^^  
Arigatouu ^^

Oguri miruku :  
Arigatou arigatou ^^~ pasti~  
Sasuke selalu ada untukmu (з´⌣`ε)

Guest : ^^ sipp" arigatou udah review..  
Apa ini sudah lebih panjang apa masih tetap pendek ._. maafkan saia~?

Tiga kata = review lagi ya! sebisa mungkin beberapa hari kedepan saya update lagi ^^  
Arigatou minna~


End file.
